


[Podfic] The Cursed Ring of the Dread Pirate Bob

by seleneaurora



Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (because it's halloween that's why), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ballads, Curses, Ghost Pirate Hawkeye, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Skinny Steve, genie Bucky Barnes, however one of them did keep the cock inn, no widows were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "The Cursed Ring of the Dread Pirate Bob" by leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)Author's original summary:Steve only bought the ring for Bucky because the stone was the exact same colour as Bucky's eyes and, at that price, it was a bargain he couldn't pass up. He probably should have, as he later discovered, because the ring came with some undocumented features: its very own ghost pirate and its very own curse. (Technically, that probably meant the ring had still been a bargain, since he hadn't actually paid for either of those things.) Bargain or not, Steve wasn't looking forward to explaining to an extremely overprotective genie why he was suddenly being haunted by the ghost of the Dread Pirate...Bob?(Just a little ghost fic for Halloween!)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779571
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] The Cursed Ring of the Dread Pirate Bob

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cursed Ring of the Dread Pirate Bob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196244) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> This one was a challenge! It's a major plot point that one of the characters sings, so I wanted to sing the songs, but as far as I can tell whatever tune they were originally set to has not been recorded. So I picked some existing folk tunes, modified them a bit, and used that as the basis for the songs in the story. The author included the full songs as a second chapter, so I've included the full songs in a separate track, in case anyone wants to listen to them, but they're not an essential part of the story.

### Details

  * **Audio Duration (story):** 49:22
  * **Audio Duration (songs only):** 7:36
  * **M4B File Size:** 47.0MB
  * **MP3 File Size (story):** 34.1MB
  * **MP3 File Size (songs only):** 5.4MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **M4B:** [Apple Audiobook ](https://archive.org/download/the-cursed-ring-podfic/The%20Cursed%20Ring%20of%20Dread%20Pirate%20Bob.m4b)
  * **MP3 (story):** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/the-cursed-ring-podfic/the%20cursed%20ring.mp3)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Story

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Chapter%20One.mp3).

Songs Only

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic/Chapter%20Two.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to leveragehunters for blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> The intro music is "[Molly Malone (Cockels and Mussels)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZpyuBOQGa4)," which was also the basis for my version of the "Cock Inn" song. The other two songs were based on "[The Grenadier and the Lady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIzfklxcSnc)" and "[The Old Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMPhR4qulQ4)."


End file.
